seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 17
Hayley watched Justin like a hawk. With every move he made, she made the same. A large grin formed on her face as she stood up straight. "This'll be your last chance to turn back." "Why would I? You're just a little girl." A vein grew in her head. "And just for that, I'm going to rip out your tongue and shove it up your ass." She said nicely. Justin, was soon behind her, and bit her neck. "What was that, little lady? Thinking you were a vampire slayer?" "Slayer? Oh no no no. I'm the Vampire Queen." She elbowed Justin until he let go, then jumped up and kick his neck. When she landed she delivered a punch into his jaw. "Don't think I'm through!" She jumped up, clasped her hands together, hardened them with Haki and slammed his head down. Justin, was slammed back, and he hit the wall. He licked his lips, and tasted blood. "Now... Your power runs through my veins! I can feel it... Your power... It... It tastes like... Cola." "Strange. Is everything in this timeline made outta cola?" She dashed to Justin and in a second she was in front of him. "Let's find out." She dealt a powerful punch to his gut, forcing him to hunch over. "This is gross." She pushed his head back and sank her teeth into his neck. He started to scream, and pulled back. "Hmm... Not cola... Kind of like ham. Hmm, I expected chicken, but ham's good." She lifted him, and slammed him down, causing him to spit up blood. Justin rolled over back to his feet and wiped the blood from his face. "Ugh. You-" Instantly Hayley had her hand around Justin's neck. "Finish that, and your head comes off." "Bitch." He kicks her hand away and swept her to the ground. "You thought you could beat me? Don't make me la-" "Don't finish that. It's too cliche. Besides, I can beat you." She swept him to the ground and bounced back to her feet. "See. What you did wasn't anything special." Justin, was on his back, and started to get up. "Impossible... Nothing I do... I can see that the way this fight will go, I'll lose. So..." He turns back to human form, and is shirtless. Hayley, looks at him, and points at the pants, that is perfectly fine. "Funny. People in this time know when they're going to lose. But I can't take a win like this." Her eyes flashed red as she dealt another kick to his head. He was pushed back, and he licked his lips. He tasted blood, and grabbed a vial, and thrown it at Hayley. She caught it and looked a t it. "What's this?" Justin, kicked Hayley, and caused the vial to break, hitting her. She looked up, and felt weird. She hit the floor, and Justin laughed. "Easy, it's a poison that not only affects your body... But slowly kills you." - Faust and all the doctors open the door. "Oi! Roku! We have someone that's willing to give you some blood. You're going to be o- where the hell is he?" Everyone looked around, and Roku was nowhere in sight. "We have a runner people!! Find Roku before he gets himself killed!" - Roku, was running across the ship, and hid behind a barrel. He started to breathe hard, and heard a laugh. "So... We have a stow away..." Caramel, lurking around, held his knife, and was coming closer to Roku. "He's getting too close...I gotta take him out." Roku jumped over his barrel and punched Caramel unconscious. "There's no way in hell they're sticking me with a needle." Roku pulled Caramel out of sight and continued across the ship. "Okay. I start swimming and I'm home free." Caramel, grabbed his ankle, and looked up, with his mask broken and giving a mad grin. "Needle? Interesting... NOW I KNOW WHAT TO STAB YOU WITH!" "Bad clown! No needles!" Roku kicked Caramel away and dived into the ocean. Christie arrived on the deck as soon as he went in. "Wait!!" "No!! You're gonna give me a shot!!" Roku began to swim away. "No no no no no no no!!!" Wort, jumps after Roku, and Malk follows. - Hayley struggles up to her hands. Her hair starts changing back to its normal state. "Damn...what was in that thing?" Justin, looked down at her, and laughed. "I have no idea, but trust me, it's bad. You're strong, even more then me, but the craft always wins..." Justin gets kicked, and Oak jumps down. He sees Justin hit a wall, and unconscious. Oak, lifts Hayley, and walks away. "We better get you to a hospital, before you start to die. Horribly and painfully, I believe." Hayley pumped her fist into the air. "I refuse to die until I become the Puurrrrrrr.....ooh kitty." Airi staggered back up to her feet. "I got her Plant Man. And as much as I hate to say it, this is the only thing I can do right now." Oak lifts Airi to his back, and looks around. "Any more women I have to carry." "Don't be sarcastic." "I'm not. Any other women who wish to travel on me?" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Dead End Journey Arc Category:Stories